Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpool system in which a vehicle is used communally by a plurality of users.
Description of the Related Art
A carpooler search device according to Japanese Patent No. 6015467 is configured to, in response to a request from one user, search for another user who can share a ride with the one user, and an object of this carpooler search device is to enable a search for a person who shares a ride, on the basis of an attribute of the person.
In order to achieve the object, the carpooler search device according to Japanese Patent No. 6015467 includes a user information storage means, a search request acquisition means, a matching degree calculation means, and an information provision means.
The user information storage means stores movement information including a plurality of elements regarding a movement of a user and including a departure place and a destination as the elements, and attribute information including a plurality of elements regarding a personal attribute of the user, in association with the user. The search request acquisition means acquires a search request transmitted from the user. The matching degree calculation means calculates a matching degree between the user who has transmitted the search request and another user, by using the movement information and the attribute information of the user who has transmitted the search request and the movement information and the attribute information of the other user. The information provision means generates candidate information indicative of carpooler candidates on the basis of the calculated matching degree, and provides the candidate information to the user who has transmitted the search request.